The present disclosure relates to a juvenile seat for use in a vehicle, and in particular to a juvenile vehicle seat having a movable headrest and an apparatus for raising and lowering the headrest. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-piece backrest in a juvenile vehicle seat.
Many juvenile seats are formed to include a headrest which adjusts upwardly and downwardly relative to a bottom seat portion of the juvenile seat. Such a juvenile seat can be adapted by a user to seat children of different sizes.